legend_of_the_doggofandomcom-20200214-history
Tempus
Tempus is the False Idle of Humanity. He was banished only today by Doggo. False Religion of Tempus Tempus was once a warlord in the middle ages, he would be a feared crusader. Once Tempus came to the world as we used to know it, he saw a world turned against its own principles by the will of the fuckbois. Tempus would make it his sole goal to end the Fuckbois’ tyrannical rule. Tempus would start to kill Fuckbois, and converting their bodies into skeleton minions. The Fuckbois tried to fight back, but they would be overwhelmed by Lord Tempus’ "sheer power" Eventually Tempus wiped the Fuckbois off the globe and history books, allowing for humanity to regain their power and rise as a species. After Tempus’ crusade of the land, he found Aster, who was broken and not knowing how to fight back against a tyrant in his homeland named Space_Slug. Aster would end up giving in to Space_Slug’s demands, allowing him to expand his power, as his temporary solutions didn’t work. During an encounter with Tempus, Aster would see reason once being defeated in combat by him. Joining Tempus’ side, Tempus would kill the Tyrant known as Space_Slug, and from that point on, he became Tempus’ pupil. A new Skeleton Lord would rise, with the intent to overthrow Lord Tempus. His name was Fated the Mad Tyrant. He would give a false idea to his people his land would be peaceful, a favorable way of life. But in reality he would oppress those who didn't follow his ideals. Aster would decide to take the fight to Fated, blessed by Lord Tempus and gifted a sacred weapon that would shine the light of truth upon those blinded by Fated's lies. Aster would illuminate those under Fated's Tyrannical rule with the truth, starting a rebellion from the shadows. Aster would smuggle in oppressed peasants from Fated's land into Tempus' safe haven. Eventually Aster would take the final stand against Fated, overthrowing him with Tempus' blessing. After this display of power, a new group was formed from Aster's allies in his battle against Fated the Mad Tyrant, these individuals joined Tempus' kingdom. They were DecentNerd, and C3derTree. They would go on to be part of the elite, however would end up being exiled by Tempus after they lost his favor. Later on, a new member would join the Sons of Tempus, this was Wastelander.exe. He was found by Aster in his search for gifted individuals. Eventually he would rise to prominence in Tempus' kingdom, joining Tempus as his left hand, Aster remaining his right hand. With Gabe being Tempus' representative in foreign matters.(edited) Once Tempus ensured a strong power base, he would start recruiting from other kingdoms, finding worthy individuals to indoctrinate, these individuals were Adren, and Sytlc. Before, C3der and Oldman were soldiers in Tempus’ skeleton army, but they committed one unforgivable mistake. When Tempus found himself on new territory, he tried to get the people of that land to join him through diplomacy. However, C3der and Oldman weren’t going allow this, starting to insult the beliefs of these new recruits. As punishment, they were personally banished into another realm by Lord Tempus Once conquering this new land he stumbled upon, he needed a new name to rule the townsfolk, one that would represent his true status as the legendary warlord he now became. Thus, Lord Tempus chose the title of Lord Mors. Under this new name he’d rule over the new territory he conquered, inspiring fear upon anyone who tried to invade his Empire. Death at the hands of Doggo After a long battle, the False Diety was sent to the eternal realm, by being beheaded at the hand of the Sword of Doggo.